


Before the ball

by Lamb200345567



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: BUT THEN LIFE HAD TO SHOOT ME IN THE FOOT, Ever - Freeform, actually you cant bc shes my character, also bc i wanted to provide an explanation of shit, also shut up dont mention this ever, also this is quartz inner monologue all the time change my mind, and i get to decide all the things, dont do it, dont mention it, dont mention it ever, ever., honestly this is just me, i will kill you if you talk about it, if i send this to you or any of you people find it, just dont dudes, like cad not talking to his family but quartz trying to find her mentor instead, planning out what i was gonna do next session, please dont, that no ones asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamb200345567/pseuds/Lamb200345567
Summary: before the ball quartz has some thoughts and does some stuff





	Before the ball

**Author's Note:**

> my dudes i am so sorry i cant make it next session but this is basically what i had planned and then idk maybe talking to orin bc she hasnt done that but idk im not F***ING THERE AAAAA

Endli doesn't have a way into the ball. Quartz knows this, she overheard everyone discussing how they’d try to get in after all and when maria mentioned merchant quartz went ‘oh ma’s gonna be there’ and then cast sending to her, away enough from the group after all its rude to interrupt.

Turns out ma’s making The Ovlere empresses outfit so maybe quartz could get in via her mum, but then that still leaves Endli, Roxy and Orin, Eli had Maria’s way in & Forge has her Elven way in, (Orin too probably but she still wasn't sure of that).   
Roxy and Endli planned to go to this lady Camilla but honestly no noble just gives away tickets willy nilly like everyone claims and even Quartz knows that so she’s not sure about her, but she doesn't doubt that Roxy could probably get a ticket off of her, she's nice and charming after all it's Endli she's not so sure about, like look at what happened with Aria. so Quartz was thinking of maybe, just maybe getting in another way so Endli could go with her mum. The problem is what way?? 

She thinks about all the people she's met and knows and for a split second she glances down at her relatively new (old) bracelet. it's not new she knows this.   
she doesn't want to think about it. she has to consider it though.  
God, did she forget why she even set off on this journey? probably, she didn't want to think about it.   
the bracelet ~necklace~ was the only thing left of him that she knew of, she hopes he’s alive.   
she has sending,   
she could check but… but what if it doesn't go through, what if he’s trapped and magic cant reach him? what if that makes her think he's dead? what if he really is dead? if he’s really dead, then she doesn't want to know especially not by proxy of one of her spells. So no she can't entertain the possibility of sending him a message she just cant, just in case he’s not alive.   
but well he did teach her everything she knew about music and spells and playing the harp and holy shit she just found a way in.

firstly though she’d need to find a place where the musicians gather.  
Honestly, that took, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much longer than was ever necessary, why couldn't they just have a godamn guild? But noooooo they have to be stuck up’s like all the nobles attending, god no wonder they invited them.   
Now all she had to do was well play them like her harp, amazingly that is. or just challenge them to competition and outplay them, which is well exactly what she did.

took a while because holy hell they were good on the harp, no wonder they were the main player, but not as good as her and Doron (the only other person who they’ve lost to, it was his name that got her into the group, to begin with, without mentioning him she doubts she would’ve even gotten their time of day).  
it's bittersweet, for her at least, yeah she got in but only because of Doron, Doron made this possible, Doron's made everything possible for her, and she couldn't even find him let alone save him, maybe this ball will be a distraction for her (as if everything already wasn't a distraction for her, god she sucks at keeping track of things) a distraction from her thoughts then maybe, just maybe, who knows, it is the future and no one can know the future

**Author's Note:**

> dont mention it. never mention this fic ever. do not. also i am sorry in advance for you having to read through this garbled mess. literally, i wrote this instantly after the last session we had and then promptly went to sleep again bc nuhuh and then i didnt touch it until i realised wait hows griff gonna know what i want to happen in the next session while im not there then literally just copy pasted it here,,,,,,,,,, sorry dudes.


End file.
